ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Appointment to Jeuno
category:MissionsCategory:San d'Oria Missions de:San d'Oria-Mission 3-3 |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough *Repeated Mission 1-2, Bat Hunt, twice to gain access to this mission directly after doing Mission 3-1 and 3-2 (or five times if you only did Mission 3-1). *Upon receiving the mission, report to Halver. He will direct you to speak to King Destin (check the Door:Great Hall for a cut scene) to receive the key item: Letter to the Ambassador. The King tells you to report the embassy in Ru'Lude Gardens. * Report to San d'Oria embassy in Ru'Lude Gardens (G-9), talk to Nelcabrit and you will get a cutscene. *Head to Delkfutt's Tower in Qufim, where you will need the Delkfutt Key to reach the basement. The Delkfutt Key drops from the NM giant Porphyrion on the tenth floor, so you are in for a long climb. :*It is suggested that you have the Map of Qufim Island, which can be purchased in Lower Jeuno and the Map of Delkfutt's Tower, which is obtained from the quest The Antique Collector. :*If you already have the Delkfutt Key, you can skip the climb and just enter the basement from the door at E-8 on the first floor. From the entrance, take the West pathway and follow the right wall until you come to the stairs at (F-10) (do not go up). Continue beneath the stairs to a cermet door on the right (E-8). Trade your key to this door. Follow the corridor down to the large room in the basement and trade the key to the door at M-8, as below. :**Note: You can be Tractored through the door @ (E-8) and Raised on the other side. Very handy when getting someone else the key. Just use the elevator at the bottom of the stairs in Delkfutt's Basment to get to the 10th floor; you can also have the person/s run to the top of the stairs and recive the drop from Porphyrion without getting in harms way. :*Do not leave the Delkfutt Key in your Mog House. The key is a Rare item, so if you leave one in your mog house, you will not be able to complete the mission. *There are 10 floors in the Tower divided in 3 parts linked by teleport. Here are the locations of the stairs/teleports: :*1st Floor: E-6/F-6 Stairs (NW) :*2nd Floor: I-9/J-9 Stairs (SE, deadend at H-9, go east first) :*3rd Floor: G-6 :*4th Floor: I-6 (NE, deadends at G-7, H-9, J-9, go the long way around) :*5th Floor: H-9 (S, deadend at I-10, go all the way around-west first) :*6th Floor: J-10 (SE) :*7th Floor: F-6/7 Stairs(NW) :*8th Floor: (1st time): I-6 Stairs (NE) :*9th Floor: (1st time): J-10 *don't drop down the hole at H-10. (SE, this sends you back to 8th floor) :*8th Floor: (2nd time): F-9/G-10 -> 9th Floor :*9th Floor: (2nd time): F-6 -> 10th Floor Teleport marker on the map. *Once you are on the 10th Floor fight Porphyrion at H-8 for a Delkfutt Key. :*Porphyrion will drop 6 Delkfutt Keys and has a 10 minute respawn. *After everyone has a Delkfutt Key, trade the key to the circular area marked "Elevator" in the same room where you fought Porphyrion. This will take you to a winding stairwell leading down to the basement. *Once in the basement, cross the large room to a small room at M-8. Trade the Delkfutt Key to the Cermet Door at M-8 for a cutscene. :*You do not lose the key upon trading it. *Return to the San d'Orian Embassy in Ru'Lude Gardens to receive your reward. Image:DelkfuttsTower0.png|Lower Tower - Basement Image:DelkfuttsTower1.png|Lower Tower - Fl. 1 Image:DelkfuttsTower2.png|Lower Tower - Fl. 2 Image:DelkfuttsTower3.png|Lower Tower - Fl. 3 Image:DelkfuttsTower4.png|Middle Tower - Fl. 4 Image:DelkfuttsTower5.png|Middle Tower - Fl. 5 Image:DelkfuttsTower6.png|Middle Tower - Fl. 6 Image:DelkfuttsTower7.png|Middle Tower - Fl. 7 Image:DelkfuttsTower8.png|Middle Tower - Fl. 8 Image:DelkfuttsTower9.png|Middle Tower - Fl. 9 Image:DelkfuttsTower10.png|Upper Tower - Fl. 10 ---- Notes It is suggested that you start the quest Tenshodo Membership after you get back from the tower. This will make it much easier when you go to do mission 4-1. Game Description :;Mission Orders:Head to the Embassy of San d'Oria in Jeuno to fill your appointed post. ---- Game Script Gate, San d'Oria San d'Orian Gate Guard : Ah, it's you, . You've come at a good time. I've news for you. San d'Orian Gate Guard : By the order of the Kingdom of San d'Oria, you're to head to Jeuno as an ambassadorial attache. San d'Orian Gate Guard : That is all. You'll take the mission then? "I accept." San d'Orian Gate Guard : Go to Chateau d'Oraguille. Monarlais Halver will tell you all you need to know. Chateau d'Oraguille Halver : I've been waiting for you, . As you've probably already heard from the gatehouse, you are to report to the Embassy of San d'Oria at Jeuno. Halver : Our relations with Jeuno are vital to maintaining the balance of power between our Kingdom of San d'Oria, Windurst, and Bastok. Halver : You will receive your letter of introduction to Jeuno from His Majesty Royaulais Destin himself. Great honor this is! Halver : Proceed through the door to the audience chamber. The king is waiting for you. Remember to mind protocol! You are granted an audience with the king. Great Hall, Chateau d'Oraguille Destin : Welcome, . I am Destin, King of San d'Oria. Destin : Please, be at ease. I've heard of you from Claidie. Much have you done for the kingdom, it seems! Destin : As I'm sure Lord Halver has told you, we decided to appoint you to serve in the Embassy of San d'Oria at Jeuno. Destin : Recently we lost one of our staff there. But do not be alarmed, for you shall serve under my direct appointment. Destin : Take that letter of introduction with you and depart for Jeuno. Destin : The embassy has been informed, ans is expecting you. Show the letter to any of the staff there. Destin : Depart as soon as you are able. Destin : Safe journeys, . ''You obtain the Letter to the Ambassador. Embassy of San d'Oria (Jeuno) Nelcabrit : Welcome to the San d'Orian Embassy. Do you require assistance? Nelcabrit : Good day, . The court had notified us about you. Nelcabrit : But I'm afraid the ambassador is away at the moment. Nelcabrit : You've heard of Delkfutt's Tower, have you not? The ambassador is presently inspecting that area. Her Excellency is scheduled to return soon, however. A Jeuno guard steps through the door. Wolfgang : Good day. Nelcabrit : Why, Lord Wolfgang! To what do we owe this honor? Wolfgang : I seek audience with your ambassador. Nelcabrit : I am sorry, but Her Excellency has gone to investigate Delkfutt's Tower. Wolfgang : Delkfutt's Tower? What kind of investigation is it? Wolfgang : I would ask your ambassador to avoid such dangerous places... Or is it by order of you nation? The door to the embassy opens again... Monberaux : Excuse me... Is the ambassador in residence? Wolfgang : Monberaux! What business have you here? Monberaux : Wolfgang. How have you been? Monberaux : The ambassador has a rare affliction, and it's time for a checkup. Wolfgang : I say this to you as a friend... Keep a safe distance from foreign dignitaries. Monberaux : I've told you before that diseases know no borders. Every patient needs a doctor; nationality and status matter not. Wolfgang : Hmph. You haven't changed a bit, have you? You should take special care, my friend, lest you come to regret it. Wolfgang : Advise your ambassador against these careless adventures. I shall return later. Good day. Wolfgang departs. Monberaux : Hmm... Monberaux : Well, I can't give checkups without a patient. Please convey how sorry I was to miss the ambassador, and that I'll call again later. Monberaux departs. Nelcabrit : Sir Wolfgang is the captain of the guard for Archduke Kam'lanaut. But I wonder what business he had with Her Excellency... Nelcabrit : Ah, but it is a good thing you are here! Why don't you go to Delkfutt's Tower and report on the ambassador's progress? A fitting task for the newcomer! Nelcabrit : Tread lightly, as the place is crawling with fields. It would behoove you to purchase arms in the town, and to travel in the company of fellow adventurers. Nelcabrit : Of course, you were promoted for a reason, so I have the utmost faith in your success. Best of luck to you! Delkfutt's Tower You open the door to find the San d'Orian ambassador lying on the ground. Jima : Unh... Ungh... Jima : Who are you...? Not a foe, it seems... I am glad you've found me. I am Jima, Ambassador of San d'Oria. Jima : So you were sent on a mission to the embassy in Jeuno? I see. I am truly sorry you had to come to such a dangerous place as this. Jima : Sorrier still am I that I was fool enough to let down my guard. I was struck from behind, and I woke to find myself here. To think, if you hadn't happened by... Jima : This is truly a dangerous place, and not just because of the monsters. There is an ominous feel to the air... Jima Going deeper would be follow. Take care, kind adventurer. I will leave this place while I still can, and we shall meet again at the embassy. Embassy of San d'Oria (Jeuno) Jima : Ah, I'm so glad to see you. Jima : Thank you so much for braving dangers and finding me. You have my thanks. Now, enough formalities... Jima : I hereby assign you, , to the post of attache of the Embassy to Jeuno. Jima : May you apply all your powers for the sake of the motherland and her friendship with Jeuno. Jima : Prove yourself, and I might have need of you later. When the time comes, I hope you can help me as you did before.